Save Me
by Cantaria
Summary: The savior of Middle Earth needs saving himself. Short and (hopefully) sweet.


Rating: PG

Pairing: F/S

Warnings: gratuitous angst, and slash. It's my first fic, so expect less than perfection. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these hobbits; I just borrowed them for a while. 

Feedback: would be highly appreciated, as this is my first fic and I'm playing this by ear. So, feel free to leave criticisms and suggestions. 

Summary: The savior of Middle Earth needs saving himself. Short and (hopefully) sweet.

'Save Me'  
  
The night swept over Mordor swiftly, bringing along with it an even swifter blanket of black despair, meant to extinguish any faint light of hope that still was miraculously glittering in that forsaken land.   
  
Frodo could feel that despair wrapping about him, smothering him, choking him. It was already a torment on his mind during the day (if day even existed there, where the sun refused to show its face) but at night, when it was so dark that, beyond the vast nothingness before him, all he could see was a piercing ring of fire- then, he truly felt that nothing was left on earth except for himself and that turning, glowing, hissing _thing_..  
  
"Mr. Frodo." A dry whisper slashed through the darkness. "I've found a place to rest. Come here-- yes, only a few more steps..."  
  
Eventually, Frodo stumbled and sank onto the ground next to Sam. He laid himself flat, close to Sam but not touching. No, not touching... not now. Frodo couldn't bear it if he were to harm his faithful Sam… Ever since Cirith Ungol... no. He could not, _would_ not let that happen.  
  
"Rest you easy now," Sam murmured. Frodo must've been whimpering, but he didn't realize it. He did that often now; muttering and moaning in his own dark world, not realizing that his cries could be heard in reality.  
  
Frodo tried to close his eyes and sleep, but he was suddenly terrified of the dark pressing around him, and was afraid that the ring's haunting fire would dance, ensnared, behind his eyelids and set them ablaze…  
  
"Sam," he cried out softly. He could no longer forego the saving grace of earthly touch, sweetest of distractions from the ring's seduction.  With one hand clutching at his chest, the other groped in the darkness, seeking a more welcome talisman. It reached him halfway.   
  
"Right here, Mr. Frodo, I'm right here," came the reply to the desperate invocation. Sam gripped Frodo's hand tighter, sensing Frodo's turmoil. "Whatever's hauntin' your dreams, it can't hurt you while I'm here. I won't let it." Frodo grasped Sam's hand and pulled it to his lips, bestowing a small kiss. Sam laid his hand along Frodo's cheek, and felt warmth trickling down.   
  
Sam felt his heart crack in two. "Oh, sir, you're crying! Frodo, Frodo..." Without hesitation, Sam reached out both arms and pulled Frodo towards him. Frodo flinched at first, but quickly clung to him harder, almost painfully.   
  
"It is such a burden, Sam," he said weakly. "Such a burden on my body and mind...where can I ever find rest?"  
  
"Oh, love," Sam sighed, stroking Frodo's head softly. _Ah, I wish I could take this all away from you and heal you,_ he thought wistfully. _You were chosen to save the world, but it's you as needs savin'_. Sam felt Frodo's body trembling, quivering with cold and something worse. Against his neck, Sam could feel Frodo's lips moving, mouthing _It burns it burns it burns_ over and over again in a silent plea. _I know it does!_ Sam's mind cried out; he had never felt so helpless before. The only answer he could think of was to shift and cover Frodo's mouth with his own, swallowing and taking in those cries, and answering back silently, _I know, I know! It burns me too, every time it causes you pain. I feel it. _  
  
Frodo's lips pressed back feverishly, desperately against his own, clearly begging, _Save me, Sam. Save me from this burning, searing pain that never allows me peace of mind or rest. You are all I have left! _  
  
_I will!_ Sam returned just as fervently. _As long as I've breath in me, I will._  
  
Eventually Frodo's mouth stilled and softened as his breaths grew more even, the burning dispelled for the moment. Sam gently moved his lips a hair's breadth away and wrapped himself more protectively around Frodo. "Maybe you can rest for a while now, Frodo love," he whispered softly. _You can rest while your Sam's here. He'll not let It scorch you, not tonight. _  
  
He felt Frodo's eyelashes flutter against his face, and just before he himself fell asleep, Sam felt, rather than heard, Frodo breathe the words, "_Thank you for keeping me safe._"


End file.
